Scroll 1: The Third Uchiha Naruto
by Lithuis Ominus
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

So this is a Naruto fanfic I've been working on for this story we will follow my OC Rin Uchiha through her entire life, so from birth, through childhood, through the mesh with the first part of the actual manga/anime and then Shippuden. Disclaimer: I do own Rin and a quizilla user ShadowRose75 owns Suki that will be introduced later on but all credit for Naruto and the original plot/characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. Also, for the readers of my other story, sorry for deleting it. It just didn't turn out like I hoped it would.


	2. Prologue

**Itachi**

It had been unexpected. Unplanned. Yet here we were; my father, Sasuke and I. Waiting, anticipating and anxiously staring at the large white doors. Behind them was my mother, already three hours into labour. The rest of the clan, probably at the compound, was holding their breaths waiting just as nervous as we were.

"Excuse me, Fugaku, sir?" My father rose quickly from the bench as the nurse stepped from the door.

"Well?" The nurse looked up to him a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, your now the father of a beautiful baby girl" The moment those last few words escaped the nurse's lips I could see the frown in my father's face. The disappointment that she was not a he, that it was a girl and not a boy. That there was a little girl born to the head family.

"A little sister?" I heard a soft voice whisper. I looked to my side and Sasuke stood at my side holding onto my shorts.

"Yes Sasuke, a little sister" I found myself smiling at that as I took Sasuke's hand and led him into the room. My mother looked exhausted but a smile was on her lips as she stared down lovingly at a small bundle in her arms. Her dark eyes looked up as we walked in.

"Fugaku, would you like to meet your daughter" Again I could tell that word struck a chord with him but he nodded slightly unsure, and I could see the uncertainty in his movements as he reached out his arms and my mother handed him the baby. His face was impassive as he soon handed her off to me.

"I still haven't named her" My mother told father. I sat down with her so Sasuke could get a look at her. Her eyes opened and as I suspected she shared the same dark eyes we all had, but her hair seemed a darker shade that any of ours.

"She's our little sister?" Sasuke whispered.

"Your little sister Rin" I looked up at my mother and she smiled. I smiled back before I looked down at Rin who yawned softly before closing her eyes and snuggling her face into my arm.

"My little sister Rin" I mumbled gently.

I could hear Rin's constant cries from down the hall. Only about two weeks since we brought her home and she's barely let my parents have a good night's rest. I sighed lightly as I slipped out of my bed and wandered slowly down the hall. I stepped into their room and saw my mother pacing with Rin crying in her arms, a bottle in one hand and an exhausted expression on her face.

"Mother, I can take her" She turned surprised, and then shook her head.

"No, no it's alright Itachi just go back to bed" I nodded slightly.

"I'm sure fathers annoyed and you've barely gotten any sleep since we've brought her home. So I can take her for tonight" She seemed to ponder this before finally handing me Rin and her bottle.

"Thank you Itachi" I nodded before taking Rin down the hall and back to my room. Her crying slowly subsided as I placed her bottle on my nightstand and held her tightly to me.

"Shhh, its okay Rin, its okay" I mumbled gently to her. I heard her yawn and laid her on my bed placing a pillow between her and the wall. I slipped in to bed beside her. She yawned again as I pulled the blanket over her. I smiled as her dark eyes began to fall closed.

"I will always be there for you Rin, I promise" I whispered to her. She may not have understood the words I spoke but I would stay true to them. It was a promise of a lifetime, and she was worth it.


	3. Chapter I: Rin Uchiha

**Rin**

I walked slowly around the compound bored out of my mind. Itachi was on a mission and Sasuke was still sleeping. It wasn't too early, sometime around seven I think but I couldn't sleep.

"It's a little early to be out little girl, don't you think?" I looked up from the ground finally realizing that I had walked out of the safety of the compound and into the surrounding forest. I felt the panic rise in me as I stopped walking trying to find the source.

"Who's there?" I called out. Only the wind responded, but I knew I heard a voice. I wasn't crazy, I knew that. I sighed shaking my head turning to leave only to slam into a wall of flesh. I would have fallen to the ground but a hand clasped around my arm.

"So sorry little one" I looked up at the man before me, his gloved hand held my arm tightly. His eyes hidden by a mask but they still seemed to see right through me.

"Who are you?" He chuckled as he looked down at me.

"Its common courtesy to give your name first little one" I was skeptical at first as I examined him; his cloak was black but covered in red clouds. He wore no headband or if he did it was hidden by his mask.

"My name is Rin, of the Uchiha clan" He nodded slightly and I could imagine a dark smirk appearing on his face.

"Rin Uchiha the little Princess of the Uchiha clan hm?" I nodded.

"Now who are you?" He chuckled again.

"That is not important Rin" I shuddered at how he spoke my name. It was like there was a want behind it, a need.

"Tell me child do you have the Sharingan?" I looked at him trying to read him and shook my head slowly.

"No, not yet" I spoke softly. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Not yet" He echoed. I tried to pull my arm from his grasp but his grip suddenly strengthened.

"Now, now don't be so hasty little Princess. I'd like to have a little word with you" I shook my head the panic in me starting to rise again.

"I-I have to go back, my father…"

"Won't realize you're gone" I looked up at him and noticed a familiar red glint in his eyes.

"Rin close your eyes!"

**Itachi**

I grabbed Rin from his grasp, my hand covering her eyes as I held her close praying that I had gotten to her on time. That he hadn't taken her already.

"Itachi?" She breathed and I let out a sigh of relief as I activated my Sharingan. She was okay.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise" I whispered into her ear. She nodded as I pushed her behind me and her hands clasped my pant leg tightly. I finally met the eyes of the stranger and already noticed his curiosity.

"Itachi Uchiha so protective" He mocked. I glared at him as placed a hand on Rin.

"What do you want?" I hissed and he chuckled.

"I want that little child you stand before so protectively"

"What is Rin to you!?"

"She is potential, greatness, a prodigy if she was only given the chance; with me she'll be given that chance"

"You're riding on the assumption that she will obtain the Sharingan" He chuckled again, a little darker.

"I have my ways Itachi and she will be mine. Even if I am not the one to take her. Consider her marked." He disappeared a second later and I sighed pushing back my hair.

"Itachi?" I looked down at Rin who had hid her face in my leg.

"He's gone, you can open your eyes now" She opened her dark eyes and looked up at me; I immediately caught the fear in her eyes and sighed. I lifted her into my arms and pushed back her bangs.

"What are you doing out here so early and alone?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was just wandering, I swear I didn't come out here on purpose Itachi, I swear!" I smiled slightly and nodded pressing my forehead against hers.

"I believe you Rin, you just have to be careful, and you're desired by many people and not all of them are good" She nodded slightly and I kissed her forehead.

"Just don't be alone, and in my spare time I'll train you okay?" She grinned then and nodded.

"Okay!" Normally I would wait till she started in the academy, but like he said she was marked and she needed to know how to defend herself and I knew father wasn't going to teach her, so I was her only hope. I promised her I would always be there and I managed just now to keep that promise but what would happen if I wasn't around? That's what I had to prepare her for.


	4. Chapter II: A new friend

**Rin**

It's been a few days since that man had found me in the forest. Since then Itachi has rarely left my side unless absolutely necessary. Today we were at the park. Itachi sat on a bench on the other side of the park but I knew he kept a watchful eye. Sasuke was playing ninja with the other kids and I decide I wasn't up for it today. I pulled myself on top of the monkey bars and noticed some kid lying beneath the trees.

"Hey!" I shouted but he didn't move. I jumped to the sand and ran up the hill he was on. I leaned over him. It was a kid, his dark hair was pulled back and his eyes closed. I tilted my head slightly wondering how a kid could sleep at a park.

"Wake up!" I shouted. He jumped up then slamming his forehead against mine causing me to fall over.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I rubbed the spot where we had collided. I finally looked at him and noticed his annoyed expression.

"Why'd you do that?" I shrugged.

"No reason, just wanted to see if you were okay. You're the only kid I've seen sleeping at a park." I pushed back my bangs and tightened my pigtails before sitting down cross legged in front of him.

"There to troublesome, I'd rather watch the clouds" I nodded slightly as I looked up at the sky.

"So what's your name?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Rin Uchiha" He nodded slightly.

"So you're the Princess of the Uchiha clan?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Yes I'm the Princess of the Uchiha clan; do I have it printed on my forehead or something?" He chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, it's just what my dad calls you"

"Yeah him and half the village" I noticed him smile slightly.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" She nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry I don't really know a lot about your clan" He smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever I don't mind, I don't know much about the Uchiha. Only what I hear from my parents, so were even" I giggled and nodded earning another smile from him.

"You know you're different from the other girls"

"Ah you mean the rabid fan girls that follow my brothers around?" He chuckled and nodded.

"We'll I love my brothers but I get enough of them at home"

"I bet" I leaned back on my arms staring slightly up at the sky.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No just me, do you have a sister or anything?" I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"No that's why I'm the Princess of the Uchiha clan. I'm the first girl born into the head of the family but I wouldn't mind a sister. Itachi is amazing and Sasuke's great but there boys"

"And what's wrong with boys?" I grinned.

"A lot of things" He rolled his eyes and I laughed as I sat up again.

"It's alright Shika there's nothing wrong with you" He smiled slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with you either Rin" I smiled then about to thank him when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Leave him alone kid!" I had to blink a few a times as I looked up confused meeting large bright blue eyes that glared down at me.

"What the…"

"Jazmine get off of her!" Shikamaru shouted pulling the girl off me; I sat up rubbing my head as I looked at the girl. Dirt streaked her cheeks and unruly, messy blonde hair framed her face.

"But she was bothering you…" The girl argued.

"No she wasn't, well not really but this is Rin Uchiha." He finally said slightly defeated. The girl looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"You're the Uchiha Princess?" She said with disbelief in her voice and I sighed.

"Yes that's me, what about you?" She grinned a wide grin as she stuck out her hand.

"The names Jazmine Haruno" I took her hand stumbling slightly when she pulled me into her arms squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Um nice to meet you too" I managed to choke out.

"Jazmine, she needs air." Shika reminded her with a sigh and she released me the same grin still plastered on her face.

"Sorry I like making new friends" I smiled slightly as I pushed aside my bangs.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her.

"Hey Rin, c'mon Itachi says we have to go!" The three of us looked down the hill as Sasuke ran up.

"Already?" I whined.

"Sasuke, Rin let's go!" He nodded once he heard Itachi calling.

"Yes, already. Now c'mon before he gets mad!' I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I turned to Shikamaru and Jazmine with a smile.

"I guess I have to go but we should hang out again. I hate being home all the time" They nodded.

"Sure, do you know where I live?"

"Rin let's go" Sasuke urged as he began tugging on my hand.

"Um no but Itachi might so I'll ask him, see you tomorrow Shika and Jazz!" I nearly tripped as Sasuke pulled me down the hill towards Itachi.

"Who were they?" I smiled slightly as I took Itachi's hand.

"My new best friends" I replied. I liked him, he was different and the girl we'll she wasn't your typical shinobi kid. Besides they were an excuse to be out of the house.


	5. Chapter III: Family Outcast

**Itachi**

It's been a while since that man had threatened Rin. Still I tried to finish missions quickly and stay with her as much as I could. We both agreed not to tell father or mother or Sasuke. Mainly because she didn't want to be followed around all the time by guards and she didn't want to anyone to worry.

"Good morning Itachi!" I felt a soft peck on my cheek and smiled slightly as Rin ran around to the other side of the table and threw her arms around Sasuke.

"Good Morning Sasuke!" Mornings always seemed better once she woke up.

"Morning Rinny" He responded as she made her way back to sit beside me. She looked at Father and bowed her head slightly.

"Good Morning Da-Father" He didn't respond as he lifted his tea. I looked at Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder before she got herself in trouble. Rin and my father didn't or rather never saw eye to eye. Rin used to call him Daddy until father told her it was disrespectful. That was their first fight and after that, it only got worse. Because of the neglect she received from father she's developed a quick but silent temper, along with a determined and fierce personality. She never told anyone they were wrong, she merely proved that they were.

"So Sasuke…" My father started as Rin began silently eating her breakfast. I knew she was upset. If she spoke to you she expected you to speak back.

"You'll be starting at the academy soon" Sasuke nodded.

"We'll let's hope you do as well as Itachi, you have the Uchiha name to carry on after all. So work and study hard" I sighed lightly continuing with my breakfast.

"I know father and I will, but Rin is also starting soon" He nodded slightly. I knew he wasn't happy about it. Rin was well advanced beyond her years, though I knew it was because of the training I had given her. The hokage had taken noticed and with a lot of convincing my father agreed to let her start early.

"Yes but I cannot expect to her to achieve the same greatness as you and especially not Itachi. She's young after all and a female. She probably wills not even posses the Sharingan" I heard a snap and looked down at Rin. Her chopsticks were now snapped in half and she tossed the pieces to the table before rising to her feet.

"Excuse me" She muttered as she left walking to the door. She pulled on her blue sandals and I noticed my father look up.

"Where are you going?" She finished zipping her shoes and stood straight.

"The Nara household, I'm meeting some friends. Shikamaru Nara and Jazmine Haruno"

"Do you know there the Nara household is?" It was silent for a moment as Rin glanced to the side. That's when I knew a fight was coming.

"No, but unlike you I don't need to rely on the Sharingan to find my way around the corner" Father was silent then, even he could hear the venom on her voice. Sasuke was nervously looking between the two.

"We'll then you shouldn't have trouble finding your room" Rin remained by the door.

"I told you I'm going to the Nara household"

"I told you that you're going to your room"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You're my daughter, and you'll listen to what I have to tell you!"

"I'm only your daughter when I'm trouble! When it comes to anything else it's always Itachi and Sasuke! I don't exist when you're talking about how great your kids are! I'm nothing to you so why should I listen to you!" My father was silent and I could see the tears threatening Rin's angry eyes. She shook her head then.

"Whatever just forget it. You never listen" With that she turned and slammed the door behind her. I listened to her quick pace until she was too far to hear and sighed.

"We'll that was a productive morning, can't wait till supper" I muttered.

"Why do you do that! Rin's out sister and she's just as impressive as…"

"Sasuke!" I warned. He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes as he rose from the table and walked out the door. I followed slowly bend and sighed.

"She is right you know, so is Sasuke." I told him before I left closing the door behind me. I found Sasuke sitting outside and I sat beside him.

"Why is he like that? Why does Rin have it so hard, it's not fair!" I nodded slightly and put an arm around him.

"Sasuke there's something you have to understand about Rin" I started.

"Rin is different from both of us, because of the one fact that she is a girl…"

"You sound like father, judging Rin because she's a girl. She could be just as strong as you one day" I sighed lightly.

"Sasuke please listen." He sighed but went silent.

"For any female it's hard to make an impact on the shinobi world. Rin has it three times as hard because she is an Uchiha, she is the daughter of the head and she has two older brothers to keep up with. It's also highly unlikely that she will develop the sharingan, and that will be another disadvantage she'll have against us"

"But why?" I sighed.

"Because no female in the history of the Uchiha has ever developed the sharingan. That's why." Rin has to work hard and she has to stay strong. It's not going to get any easier from here and our father wasn't helping but she'll always have her big brothers.


	6. Chapter IV: Strengthening Bonds

**Rin**

I ran a hand through my hair sighing as I felt the sweat on my neck. It was always hot in Konoha, especially in the summer months. Since I left in such a rush earlier I didn't stay long enough to let mother do my hair. I wanted it cut but my mother liked it waist length. My father as usual could care less of what happened to me.

"Jeez" I muttered as I finally slowed to a stop. I knew where I was I just didn't know where I was going. I sighed looking around and noticed a younger ninja leaning against a wall. One of his eyes was covered with is headband and the rest of his face covered by a mask. I ran over to him and tapped his shoulder. His visible eye looked lazily down at me.

"I need your help" He didn't say anything and I sighed.

"My name is Rin Uchiha and…"

"Ah so you're the little Princess of the Uchiha clan that everyone is talking about" I frowned slightly.

"Everyone, really?" He chuckled and nodded.

"On every mission I've been on I hear a lot about you" I shrugged.

"It happens, but you know my name what's yours?" He smiled or at least I think he did.

"Kakashi Hatake, Jounin"

"I could kind of tell by the vest but you seem a little young to be Jounin?" He chuckled then.

"I'm on my way to become an Anbu, what about you? Aren't you a little young to become an academy student?" I shrugged.

"I'm advanced for a four year old" He chuckled again.

"We'll I'm advanced for a fourteen year old" I grinned then.

"Your only a year old than my brother" He nodded then.

"I know, now you said you needed my help?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm supposed to go to my friend's house and I have no idea where he lives. His name is Shikamaru Nara"

"So you're looking for the Nara household?" I nodded again and he took my hand.

"C'mon then" I followed him through the village memorizing what I could so I wouldn't get lost next time.

"He's a little old don't you think?" I glanced over my shoulder only to spot Jazmine behind us motioning to our hands.

"What?" She sighed impatiently, like I were an idiot and as she got closer I noticed her pigtails were uneven.

"He's a little old to be your boyfriend" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and quickly released his hand only to hear him sigh.

"I was merely guiding the Princess to the Nara household." He explained only to earn a suspicious look from Jazmine.

"Whatever you say…" She glanced at me.

"Um K-Kakashi Ha-Hatake" I managed to stammer out. Jazmine nodded with a grin.

"We'll I'm Jazmine Haruno, and I've got this. I know where Shikamaru lives" She stated taking my hand. I sighed lightly but sent a smile to Kakashi.

"Thank you for your help"

"No problem Princess" I sighed.

"Please don't call me that, I'm really not one and no one really calls me by my real name" He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Alright, then you're welcome Rin" I smiled and nodded before I was pulled off by Jazmine. It didn't take long until I was pulled up a set of steps to the front door of house. Jazmine released my hand before she knocked. I waited for a bit until a man, who looked like an older version of Shikamaru, opened the door.

"Hi there Jazmine, here early as usual." He commented. His eyes fell on me then.

"Well hello there, you look familiar" He continued. I looked up at him slightly confused and he chuckled slightly.

"Ah your Mikoto and Fugaku's daughter aren't you? The little Princess of the Uchiha."

"Yes I am and I actually prefer Rin" He chuckled again.

"We'll what can I help you with Rin, Jazmine?"

"Is Shikamaru home?" We asked unison.

"Yeah he's still sleeping I think" I giggled slightly.

"Can we go wake him up please?" He smiled.

"Go for it, it's down the hall last door on the right" I grinned and walked inside running down the hall to his room. Jazmine followed close behind.

"He won't wake up." She told me as I peeked inside, a shoji board sat in the middle of his room and in the corner was his bed.

"Oh yes he will" I assured her before giggling softly as I climbed onto his bed and leaned over him again.

"Shika wake up!" He jumped up slamming into my head causing me to fall off the bed. I lied on the floor laughing as he sat up and heard him sigh.

"This already seems to become a common occurrence" I grinned and sat up.

"So you better get used to it" He yawned as he slipped off his bed.

"Let me get changed then we'll go okay?" I nodded and walked out of his room pulling Jazmine with me before closing the door.

"And that's how you wake up a sleeping Shikamaru" I said with a smug grin causing Jazmine to roll her eyes. I smiled slightly to myself; well the day already seem to be getting progressively better.

**Shikamaru**

I walked to the front door. Jazmine was leaning against the couch watching Rin talk to my dad but she stopped once she saw me. A smile was on her face and her dark eyes looked lively and bright even compared to Jazmine large blue ones. I slipped on my shoes then looked at my dad.

"When do you want me home by?"

"Try to be back before the sun goes down" I nodded and took Rin's hand leading her out the door and down the steps into the main street. Jazmine bounced down the steps behind us.

"So what are we doing today anyways?" I smiled slightly as I felt her fingers lace with mine.

"You'll see" I led them through the village and finally got to the building I was looking for. I led them upstairs and finally stopped.

"I come here to watch the clouds all the time, it's a good view of the village to" She grinned as she looked over the railing.

"This is amazing Shikamaru!" I chuckled gently and sat on the bench.

"Not a lot of people come up here so it's pretty quiet." I explained as Rin and Jazmine soon joined me.

"So what's the matter?" I could sense her gaze as I stared up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged slightly.

"You seem off this morning, what's wrong?" She sighed as she crossed her legs.

"My dad"

"What about him?"

"I don't exist to him, unless I'm in trouble. It's always Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is a prodigy and Sasuke has to follow in his footsteps but not Rin. Rin has to grow up to be a housewife and get married and have fifty kids all boys so they inherit the sharingan gene and won't be shunned by their grandfather!" I tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably and heard Jazmine join mine.

"Shika, Jazmine it's not funny!" I finally calmed down and smiled at her.

"Your dad loves you, even if he doesn't show it and as for Itachi and Sasuke…" She looked at me with waiting eyes and I had to smile at her.

"You'll be better than both of them" She smiled then and pushed back her long hair.

"And you're ten times prettier!" Jazmine added causing a smile and light blush to cross her face.

"Thank you Shikamaru and Jazmine" I smiled and patted to the empty spot beside me. She laid down then and I heard her sigh as she stared up at the sky. I smiled slightly as I crossed my arms behind me and lay down.

"No problem" I finally replied. It was silent then but already this was turning out to be a great day.


	7. Chapter V: Captured

**Rin**

I woke up blinking a few times before realizing it was dark out. I glanced to my left and then to my right. Both Shikamaru and Jazmine were soundly asleep on the bench to. I sighed as I pushed aside my bangs and shook him gently.

"Shika, Jazmine, get up, it's late!" They both woke up slowly this time and sat up looking around.

"Jeez my dad's going to kill me" I took his hand and pulled him off the bench, Jazmine had already jumped to her feet.

"C'mon if we hurry you might not get in to much trouble!" I lead them back through the village running quickly as we cut through allies and streets and finally got to Shikamaru's house.

"Sorry if you get in trouble Shika" He shrugged.

"I don't mind, do you want me to walk you home?" I giggled slightly and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine besides I have Jazmine with me. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded and I leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off down the street with Jazmine.

"I think he likes you" She stated simply pushing back her blonde hair.

"We just met." She shrugged.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Along the way to the compound" I nodded thankful it wasn't too far. It was already dark and most of the streets were empty. It had an eerie feeling. I slowed to a walk and caught Jazmine's wrist as I finally stopped.

"What is it?" She questioned. I felt something, faint, as if it was trying to hide but I knew it was there.

"So you're the little Princess that he's so interested in hm?" I heard a dark laugh and turned on my heel pushing Jazmine behind me. Only a few feet in front of me stood a man in a black cloak with red clouds covering it. He looked up his yellow eyes likes snakes as they peered down at me.

"You don't look like much Princess" I backed up as fear began to take over my mind making sure that Jazmine followed my movements.

"Wh-Who are you?" He laughed again.

"That's not important Princess" I turned to run but slammed into someone and soon after I felt a hand grasp tightly around my wrist. I looked up at the man, his eyes orange reminding me slightly of the sharingan.

"Let's not drag this out longer than it has to be Orochimaru." I heard a sigh from behind me.

"I still don't understand why he sent the both of us to retrieve a child"

"He assumed she wouldn't be away from her brother. We could have had some trouble then."

"Well we have her, let's go then"

"Itachi will kill you if you take me!" I finally found my voice but only to threaten them with the strength of my brother. The man that held my arm laughed.

"Your brother isn't here now is he Princess?" I began to struggle then, trying to get free and heard him sigh.

"Struggling is…" I raised my foot then, as hard as I could into his groin. He released then and I didn't take time to see if he was down as I took Jazmine's hand and broke into a run.

"You little brat! They didn't expect me to fight back, that's the only reason I could have actually landed a hit on that guy.

"Jazmine get on my back!" I directed as I saw a wall coming up in front of us.

"Why!?"

"Just do it!" I was lucky she was smaller and lighter than me as I hooked my arms around her legs and brought my hands together just as Itachi had taught me. Thanks to him I had tapped into my chakra network earlier than most and I was thankful for that as I jumped from the ground and ran straight up the wall. I managed to grab to the edge of the ceiling and jumped on top. I smirked as I looked back. I guess that was all it took to lose those guys.

"Whoa what was that?" Jazmine asked as I let her down.

"Chakra" I said simply.

"Such impressive chakra skill for someone so young" I looked back and the man with orange eyes stood before me. I felt something around my ankle a second later I slammed into a wall. The next impact was falling onto the road below me. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up. I ignored my body's protest and tired to too ignore the blood that ran down the side of my face as I rose to my feet again. I could hear slight cracks as I began moving and I knew I was putting strains on already damaged and fragile bones. I tumbled forward and released a harsh scream when a sharp pain shot through my leg.

"Rin!" I heard Jazmine shout.

"H-Hey let me…" But her shouting was cut off and I as looked up through blurry eyes I could see that one of the men had Jazmine unconscious under his arm.

"Now don't make this any harder Princess" I was breathing hard as I looked down at my leg only to find a kunai lodged into my leg. I reached down and grasped the handle tightly. One, two and on three I pulled it out and threw it to the side. I had no other choice, I had to do something.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Kakashi! Somebody!" The man, Orochimaru if I recalled correctly, punched my stomach sending me sliding across the pavement. I gasped for air as I struggled to inhale.

"H-Help" I tried to shout. I braced myself as he reached for me but a kunai sliced across his hand. The three of us turned to the direction it had come from and there stood Kakashi.

"You think you can stop us boy!?" He pulled out another kunai ready for the fight. I tried to walk forward only to be pulled back.

"Not so fast Princess your coming with me" I felt a needle pierce through the skin of my neck and cool liquid shoot into my body. At first it stung but soon I felt nothing. I could feel my eyes slowly falling closed as the coolness spread throughout my body.

"K-Kakashi…" My voice came out in barely a whisper as Kakashi's figure became blurred and finally the creeping the darkness consumed me.

**Kakashi**

I saw Rin fall and one of the men caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her and hid her within his cloak before looking at the other man who held the blonde girl, Jazmine, which I recognized from earlier.

"Let's not waste our time with this one" He nodded and I ran forward only to be blocked by a wall of smoke.

"Rin!" I ran through it trying to find them, trying to find Rin but the moment it cleared they were already gone.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath. I broke into a full sprint towards the Uchiha compound. The Princess was my first concern, they needed to know and they needed to know now. I couldn't take care of two s-rank criminals by myself and depending on what they wanted with Rin, well, she may not survive very long. I flew past the two guards and to the main house. I slammed into the door and broke it down causing me to fall on to their floor. I pushed myself up and noticed them all look at me. Itachi was first to rise.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" I tried to catch my breath as I spoke to him.

"Th-they took her, they took her!" I knew I wasn't making sense but it was hard to when your mind was in a frenzy.

"Who took who?"

"We need to get her back, we have to, before it's too late!" Fugaku took hold of my shoulders and shook me once before looking straight into my eye.

"Who do we need to get back Kakashi what happened?" He demanded.

"The Akatsuki, two of them, they took her! She didn't have a chance!"

"Who do they have!?" I could hear the urgency in Fugaku's voice and already heard Mikoto begin to cry as she already discovered the answer.

"Rin…" I finally breathed out.

"The Akatsuki took Rin"


	8. Chapter VI: Escape and Confrontations

**Rin**

I woke up covered in blankets. My head was throbbing and as I ran hand through my hair I could feel bits that were still caked with dried blood. I felt my forehead and noticed it was bandaged along with the other wounds I had gained the previous day. Though from the yellowing of the bandages I could tell that I had probably been out longer than I thought. I finally slipped off the bed and ignored the protest of my stiff muscles as I looked around.

"Jazmine" I called out softly realizing she wasn't there. I knew she had been taken to; they wouldn't have left her behind. I slowly slipped off the bed. I had to fine Jazmine, I had get out of here, or in the least I had to figure out where I was. I opened the door and peeked out of the room.

"Clear" I mumbled to myself as I opened the crack a little more.

"Where do you think you're going?" I jumped back and tried to slam the door shut but a hand pushed back with more strength than I had. I backed up until I hit the opposite wall and felt the familiar fear returning to me as I looked at the man. I recognized both almost instantly. Orochimaru and the man with the orange mask.

**Madara**

Just by staring at the child, the little Princess of the Uchiha I could see the potential she held. How great she could be and I knew she was the change of the Uchiha clan. The little light in there darkness, but what good is that? I had to say she took after he mother but her eyes reminded me of Itachi at times with their focus and unwavering determination.

"Take her to the lab, and I expect her to have both eyes once I check in" I needed her tested, for a number of things and Orochimaru was the only man here that could do it. The main reason for testing was to check if it was possible to strengthen the Sharingan gene to insure that she obtains it.

"Why am I here?" She asked softly. I chuckled.

"I told your brother that you were marked Princess, he should have kept a better eye on you."

"What do you want with my eyes?" She asked with a little more strength in her small voice. I smiled a devilish smile beneath my mask as I gazed at her.

"Nothing yet" I approached her then and kneeled to her height. Her dark eyes watching, waiting but still I could see the fear she was trying to cover.

"I-I'm a girl, I won't get the sharingan" I shrugged then.

"Maybe we should have taken Sasuke he…"

"No!" I noticed the sudden flare of anger in her eyes as her small hands balled into fists.

"Don't touch my brothers! Leave them alone!" I chuckled then as I offered her my hand.

"I'll make you a deal then, you stay here and I won't harm your brothers" She looked at my hand for a moment before looking back up at me.

"And my family, you can't touch the Uchiha" I smirked slightly beneath my mask.

"Fine" She reached for my hand and paused.

"Where is Jazmine?"

"She woke a few days ago, though I handed her off to Orochimaru so at this moment I'm unsure." I noticed her eyes widen and heard Orochimaru chuckle.

"She is alive Princess, but barely. That child has more strength than I had given her credit for."

"Leave her alone, he can't touch her anymore and then we have a deal." She said confidently. I smirked slightly.

"Fine." Her small hand fell into mine and we sealed the deal. I took this chance and pulled her forward then lifted her into my arms. I felt her body immediately tense. I looked at Orochimaru still holding Rin close to me. I needed to know if she was capable but I also didn't trust Orochimaru with something as powerful as the sharingan.

"I'll be checking in every so often, so don't try anything" I warned him finally handing Rin over. He chuckled then as he took her.

"I wouldn't think about it" He turned then and I sighed. Rin's chances of surviving here were slim anyways. If she lived through what Orochimaru would probably put her through, then I'd be amazed.

**Orochimaru**

I placed Rin on the medical table and peered down at her. She avoided my gaze as her dark eyes looked around the room staring at all the equipment and finally landed on Jazmine. She lay on one of the medical tables attached to different machines, her breathing shallow and most of her clothing blood stained.

"What did you do to her?" She breathed.

"Just trying to keep an old chakra nature type alive" I stated.

"You look like your brothers" She still didn't look at me as I spoke.

"I know" She replied simply.

"Are you always this quiet?" She crossed her legs and sighed.

"Would you speak kindly to people that attacked and kidnapped you and your friend?" I chuckled slightly as filled a syringe with a sleeping anesthetic.

"I suppose not" I reached for her arm but she pulled back and I sighed.

"It's a sleeping anesthetic, consider yourself lucky that I'm actually putting you to sleep before I begin. Most people are forced to endure the pain but your screams would draw to much unwanted attention" I could tell that she was still reluctant as I took her arm. I slipped the needle into her skin and pressed down on the syringe. I tossed aside the needle and watched her.

"So Princess how do you feel?" She didn't respond as her eyes began to droop. I could tell she was trying to fight it but not soon after she began falling forward. I caught her small frame and laid her back on the table. I checked her vitals before strapping down her wrists and ankles. I smirked slightly, I finally had an Uchiha.


End file.
